starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ugnaught/Leyendas
. *Pordy *Rachott *Rudd *Scizzic *Edderon Soth *Tegg *Treetower *Ugarte *Ugloste *Ugnor *Ukert *Kyood Vurd *Yoxgit *Erk Zallis *Rorand Zuzz }} Los ugnaughts era una especie humanoide originarios del planeta Gentes, de corta estatura, con aspecto porcino, por los colmillos en el hocico, piel rosada y largo pelo. Se les podía encontrar viviendo en planeta gigante gaseoso Bespin, trabajaban en las plantas de procesamiento de gas tibanna de Ciudad de las Nubes o como trabajadores en general por toda la ciudad, con sus ropas grises y con abrigos largos de color azul. También vivían en una ciudad artificial que flotaba un kilometro por debajo de Ciudad Nube y que se le conocía como la Superficie Ugnaught. thumb|left|Superficie Ugnaught, la colonia ugnaught en el planeta Bespin Historia esclavizados]] Los ugnaughts eran originarios del planteta Gentes, un lugar muy inhóspito en el remoto sistema Anoat, tiempo antes del Imperio Galáctico, tribus enteras fueron hechos prisioneros y llevados a ser vendidos como escalvos. Entre bastidores En 1982 Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds decía que Bespin era el planeta natal de los ugnaughts, pero ahora el canon Star Wars indica que esto es incorrecto. Apariciones *''Holes'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''In the Air'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''Outward Bound'' *''Open Aarms'' *''Belly of the Beaast'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video juego *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (sólo en versión Wii) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' }} Apariciones no canonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Second Edition}} *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Into the Woods'' * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Game: Champions of the Force Expansion Set'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (U) Categoría:Ugnaughts